


Our Everyday Sins

by reig



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016, and regina pretending she doesn't find her completely endearing, family feels in some chapters, mostly emma pining over regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reig/pseuds/reig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These everyday sins of ours aren't so bad, aren't so dangerous, we learned to live with them after all. Some of them are annoying to us or others, some of them go unnoticed, some are better to avoid, others are rather alluring but mostly they blend into our days and after a while we don't even notice them, really... A little story for the 6th Swan Queen Week, Seven Deadly Sins. Can be viewed as one story or as smaller oneshots as well, every prompt is a new chapter's theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> My rather late -I'm very sorry about that- entry to the 6th Swan Queen Week. I was totally going to make this into one big story but I ran out of time and the idea wasn't quite right either so... This is what I managed, I really didn't want to miss it altogether. I love this idea and I love your creations guys, SQ week is a real blessing!!  
> I hope you'll like this, reviews, kudos and any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated and adored!

**Day 1-Lust**

Hot. Dark. Wild. Uncontrollable passion. Liquid heat cursing through their bodies, flames burning in their veins. Soft nibbles and squeezing hands and fingers wrapping around curves and strands of hair.  
  
Deep moans and breathy gasps and low, seductive whispers.

Complete sensory overload. That's what it was.  
  
Emma whimpered as a wandering hand slipped under the waistband of her jeans, slowly, tortuously creeping downwards to where she so desperately craved it. Regina's incredibly skilled tongue was doing unthinkable things in her mouth and she felt her knees wobble, trying to hold herself upright in the dimly lit corridor.  
  
Not one to be outdone, she grabbed the brunette's waist and spun them around, practically slamming the other woman into the wall behind them and pressing herself flush against her. Regina was all too eager to help with wrapping one of her long legs around her thigh, groaning at the feeling.  
  
“Emma” she purred, sounding every bit like a dangerous nocturnal cat and as Emma looked up, she was momentarily lost in those chocolate eyes.  
  
“Tell me what you want Regina!” she commanded but somehow it came out more like a plea and it caused the brunette's lips to curl into a smirk, her teeth shining before she breathed out one word. One word, enough to destroy any and all self control Emma might have had left.  
  
“You!”  
  
And how did they get there? Emma had no idea. Well really, she did. She knew exactly how, she could clearly recall the moment she had enough of watching Regina in her scandalously form fitting, sexy black dress as the brunette chatted in the crowd, smiling and being pleasant. So damn tempting and irresistible from across the room. She could still feel the pumping of blood, the fastening beat of her heart as she tried and failed not to stare. As she tried and failed not to be affected by this maddening woman. This maddeningly gorgeous woman. She could still see Regina's shocked expression, the widening of her eyes that quickly, oh so quickly, too quickly changed into a wicked smile, eyes sparkling mischievously when Emma dragged her away from the group and off into an abandoned part of the building. She could still remember as Regina leaned into the her, searching for her lips even before they fully stopped, just as enthusiastic, just as willing as Emma herself.  
  
That's where weeks (weeks? more like months!) of teasing touches and flirty smiles and suggestively whispered half-sentences got them. She couldn't really remember when those started. Maybe the tension was there from the start and they never noticed as it turned into... this. Whatever this was between them now. All Emma knew that whenever they were in the same room, she couldn't keep her eyes off Regina. Or her hands to herself to be honest. And Regina seemed to be having the same problem, since she always found ways to touch the blonde. A hand on her lower back, a fleeting squeeze of her shoulder or even on her thigh, stroking a strand of hair behind Emma's ear. It made her heart pound every time. It brought thoughts into her head that she never dared to entertain before...  
  
At first she thought it was just her. That was was just imagining it. She was going crazy, questioning and doubting and over-thinking everything. Sure that Regina wouldn't... she would never... could never... And then, after a while, she couldn't deny anymore. She couldn't explain the smoldering looks. The double-entendres, the innuendos shot her way, expertly placed so it would be only her to understand it. She couldn't convince herself that she was making it all up in her head, that she only saw what she wanted to see.  
  
That was probably when the first awkward kiss happened. She was drunk, she must admit it. She got wasted, trying to silence her thoughts, trying to escape this Regina-induced-madness she was constantly living but it all went south when she ended up on Regina's doorstep. She didn't really remember much of that evening, barely anything of what was said that night but she remembered the way she stepped into the brunette's personal space, cupping her cheeks forcefully and kissing her sloppily before she realized what she was doing and she ran off. Just like that. Ran away. Before Regina could so much as blink. Or maybe send a fireball her way.  
  
But she found out that wasn't Regina's intention at all because about two-three days later the other woman showed up in her office at the station, strategically timed so nobody would be around. She said nothing just pushed Emma against the wall and kissed the living daylights out of her. And then she was gone before it could go any further. Emma thought of it as some sort of retaliation, vengeance.  
  
Or would have if it didn't end up happening over and over again. The touches continuing, the looks getting hotter and now the two of them with their tongues intertwined from time to time. It was like both of them tried to fight it, control themselves but they just couldn't and they ended up kissing again. They couldn't get enough of the other. But the fight was still there, neither of them allowed it to go any further. And it was all boiling up inside them, the pent up frustration and desire repressed until the last straw broke.  
  
And that was where they were. That's what got them into this, at probably the worst possible time. Because it was the stupid annual mayoral party in Storybrooke and everybody was there, crammed up in the ballroom of City House and they were somewhere on the second floor, just a corner away from the bathrooms and even though nobody was around they could be caught any time by someone getting lost on the way to the toilet or just hearing a strange noise and coming to investigate and they were certainly not holding back now. The dam was broke and all that pent up desire was overflowing. The lust overtaking both of them. And damn, she was just way too happy to give in to it.  
  
“Damn, Regina!” she groaned as she raked her nails up the brunette's thigh.  
  
There was no stopping now.

 

* * *

 

Or at least that was what she thought until she heard the muffled sound of someone calling her name. She tried to ignore it but they were getting closer and closer and somehow Regina seemed to be slipping out of her arms and she whined, trying to grasp her tighter but as she opened her eyes Regina was gone.  
  
In fact, she was alone and it was much lighter than it should have been. Did someone turn on the lights? And wasn't she just standing a moment ago? What was all the fluffy whiteness around her?  
  
And as the call of her name sounded again, she slowly realized where she was. Alone, in her room, in her bed. Just waking up from the hottest dream ever, flustered, horny, confused. Her brain still numb and lust-addled.


	2. Gluttony

* * *

**Day 2- Gluttony**

Half an hour later she was sitting in Granny's, her head resting on her hand, her elbow on the table. She was gazing into the air in front of her, the coffee in front of her getting lukewarm. Her thoughts were everywhere, she tried really hard not to over analyze her dream but it was very hard when it felt so real. It brought up feelings she thought she repressed well. Feelings she thought she could completely ignore. Regina was her friend after all, her son's other mother. She couldn't lust over her. It was not possible. Henry would kill her. Her mother would kill her. Damn, Regina would kill her... Oh, but what a way to go...

 _Get it together, Swan!_ , she scolded herself, shaking her head.

Just as she did, the front door opened and the woman of her dreams, literally, entered. She groaned internally because of course, _of course_ Regina just had to show up. Wearing an almost inappropriately tight deep purple dress and lipstick in the same shade. She looked positively delicious... But no, Emma couldn't think about that! She truly had to get her mind out of the gutter. Get her mind off Regina, period.

So she buried her nose in her mug, sipping coffee for as long as she could even though it was far from enjoyable and she waved Ruby over with her other arm.

“Hey Emma, what else can I get you?” the brunette asked with a cheerful smile.

“Um, I'd like... I'd like some crambled eggs, please. And pancakes with syrup. And whipped cream. And some bacon. And a grilled cheese... And can I have a hot chocolate, please?” Emma rambled, not really paying any attention to her order, just listing stuff she felt like eating as she eyed Regina settling into a booth in the back. She didn't seem to notice Emma as she passed by her table and now she was typing away on her cell phone. Emma wanted to be that nonchalant about her too, she wanted to not even notice her presence. She didn't want her stomach to flutter, her guts to be in a knot, her heart to beat out of its place.

“Woah, some breakfast, huh? Be right up, Emma.” Ruby beamed after jotting down her order and she spun on her heel, taking off with a chipper bounce in her step.

Emma picked up a newspaper from the table and tried to ignore the fact that Regina was sitting a few tables down from her. She read about half of an article on the Annual Camping Festival in the woods, reading and rereading every sentence when she realized she had no idea what she was reading about, by the time Ruby arrived with her breakfast. Well the first part of it, at least...

“Bon appetite, Ems!” she winked as she put the eggs and bacon in front of her. Emma threw the paper back on the table, rather pissed that it wasn't able to distract her from a certain brunette, who was just peacefully and annoyingly delicately sipping her coffee, and grabbed her fork to dig into the food like a starving woman, hoping that it would finally get her mind off Regina. A few bites in, Ruby appeared again, this time with a plate stacked with pancakes and two bottles of syrup in her hand. She placed them on the table and was gone without a word. Emma was so focused on her eggs, she barely even looked up, only when she came back a third time, now putting her grilled cheese sandwich and a mug of steaming hot chocolate on the table, which by now was completely full.

“You know, you could just talk to her...” Ruby teased with a knowing smile and a blush crept up Emma's neck.

“I don't know what you're talking about!” she muttered, her mouth half full with bacon.

“Sure you don't. Well, eat away, but maybe you could run a few extra miles after this...” Ruby suggested playfully then walked off.

Emma, ever the stubborn mule she was, forcefully bit into the grilled cheese and devoured most of it in a matter of seconds before filling her mouth with pancakes topped off with some whipped cream. She was determined to not even glance Regina's way, she even pulled up some silly game on her phone to play while eating and for a short while she really did only care about her breakfast. The tastes, salty and sweet mixing in her mouth were amazing, Granny's grilled cheese had always been the best she ever tasted and halfway through her pancakes she actually considered ordering some fries too when she registered the telltale sound of heels clicking by and pausing at her table.

“My my, Emma... I was going to invite you to dinner tonight, but I'm not sure when you'll be able to eat next.” Regina's amused voice sounded. “Isn't this a bit much, even for you?” she let her eyes roam over the table, running over each emptied plate individually then settling on Emma's stuffed face.

“R-re...ehm... Regina.” she managed to croak out after clumsily and hurriedly swallowing a way too big bite. “My stomach is bottomless, you know that... What's for dinner?” she asked with a grin that she hoped was charming.

“Yes, it's a rather unattractive trait for a woman, don't you think?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow but there was a smile hiding in the corner of her lips.

“I never thought of it as such. And I think you find it rather endearing...” Emma teased, sounding more confident than she really felt. “You like it that I eat no matter what you cook.”

“Maybe.” Regina looked away. “I'm making grilled chicken with pineapples and cheese and rice. You're welcome to join, it would do you good to eat something proper for a change.”

“Count me in!” Emma grinned and raised her mug in a toast towards Regina.

“Seven o'clock. Don't be late!”

“I'll even only have two burgers for lunch, so I'll be hungry when I arrive!” she said.

“You're horrifying.” Regina feigned a shudder, making Emma burst out laughing.

“See you tonight, Regina!”

“If you don't have a heart attack 'till then, Miss Swan.” Regina shook her head, sauntering towards the door with grin.

“Miss Swan, huh?” Emma called after her.

“Well if you're acting all stupid...” Regina shrugged and turned to leave.

“Hey Ruby! I think I'll have another grilled cheese!” Emma shouted to the waitress with a laugh, seeing how Regina looked back and rolled her eyes before she exited.

 


	3. Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, they made me very happy!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, it's the longest so far! :)

**Day 3- Greed**

 

“I totally can't believe you dragged me into this...” Emma muttered darkly as she stomped after Regina on the pavement. Four paperbags hung on her arm, packed with different clothing items. The problem was, none of it was hers, actually. The brunette thought it went without saying that if Emma accompanied her on her shopping spree, she'd have to do all the heavy lifting. Well, Regina mostly must have thought Emma accompanied her _to_ do the heavy lifting. That was probably the reason she asked her to. Well demanded would be the better word for it...

“Dragged? Come on, Emma, you're a perfectly capable grown up. You agreed to come. Anyways, you are in dire need of some new clothing.” Regina said dismissively as she made her way towards a shoes store.

“Me? We've only bought stuff for you yet, though...” Emma pointed out, lifting her arms a bit to show the bags.

“Well it's not my fault you can't seem to choose anything you like.”

“I don't know if you noticed but our... clothing choices are a bit different. Alas, I don't frequent the same shops you do...” Emma remarked, all playful banter without a real bite to it.

“Well maybe you should.” Regina sassed back and entered the shoe store.

“Regina!” Emma called out after her but when the brunette made no move to turn back she let out a groan and followed her. “God!”

By the time she entered, Regina was at a shelf, eying a night blue stiletto. Emma went to stand next to her, grumbling to herself about the situation all the while.

“Do you think I should buy this one or the black over there?” Regina asked, seemingly deep in thought, motioning to another pair of heels a few boxes down with a nod of her head.

“Seriously? Regina, we already bought a pair of heeled boots today... Don't you think you have enough shoes already?” Emma sighed.

“Yes, you're right, I could buy both. Let me try them on.” Regina murmured.

“No, I said no such thing!” Emma pointed out, but Regina wasn't paying her any attention just handing her bag over to Emma while she sat down with the two boxes, stepping out of her shoes to put on the new pair. “It's so typical that the only time you ever admit I'm right in something, it's actually a thing I never said...” Emma muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. Regina meanwhile started walking up and down the isle with confident steps.

“What do you think?” she asked Emma.

“Honestly? Regina I think they look just like the ones you took off.” Emma told her.

“Uh, you're useless!” the brunette said. She went back to the boxes and put on the other pair, walking a bit in them as well then putting both pairs back into their boxes. “A woman can never have enough shoes, Emma. A _queen_ can never have enough shoes.” she said as if it was completely obvious. She grabbed both boxes under her arm and strolled up to the cashier regally, Emma following in tow.

“Hello Madam Mayor!” the girl behind the counter greeted her.

“Hello. I'd like these pairs please and may I see that purse over there?” Regina pointed to the shelf behind the girl with a few purses and handbags in a glass cabinet.

“Of course!” the girl nodded and quickly handed Regina the purse.

“Yes, I'll have this one as well. Could you put it in a bag for me, please?” Regina asked with a smile and the girl nodded.

Emma just sighed, extending her arm when Regina came towards her a moment later with the new bag in her hand.

“Will you be okay carrying this too?” Regina asked, sounding just the tiniest bit worried, though Emma wasn't sure if it was worry for her or worry for the items in the bags. Probably the latter.

“Yeah, sure. Before this, who struggled with all these cargo?” Emma asked as she grabbed the new bag, shifting her fingers to accommodate the new handles. “Tell me you didn't use Henry like this!”

“No, of course not.” Regina said but didn't offer any other answer, more so, she seemed suspiciously quiet, which just piqued Emma's interest.

“Come on now, don't tell me you carried all these bags around?” she teased the brunette as they started walking down the road.

“Well what if I did?” Regina snapped at her. “You know I do take care of my own grocery shopping, which a rather huge affair at times...” she told her.

“Yes but that's not quite the same... You only have to carry a few bags to your car then, and even like that I've seen you ask Henry to come with you tons of times. Now, however, we've been roaming these streets with me holding your shit for hours now...” Emma pointed out, not so much as to make the other woman guilty of taking advantage of her but to coax an answer out of her.

“Fine, I made Sidney come along.” Regina admitted and Emma snorted. “What? He brought my bags after me and was an actual help during clothes picking. Providing opinion and in most cases plenty of assurances and support, unlike someone I know...” she said, looking pointedly back at Emma above her shoulder.

“Pff, that's bullshit, he probably just agreed with whatever you chose and said you were hot a lot.” Emma rolled her eyes but at Regina's glare she backed off and altered her sentence. “Okay, he might have said it more gentlemanly. Like, how you were pretty. Or stunning. Or... extraordinary in anything you chose to wear.” she announced, trying to mock Sydney's low grumbling voice, bending down in a silly bow. “Your majesty.” she added and chuckled when Regina swatted her arm.

“You're terrible.” Regina muttered.

“Even so, I'm better than Sidney...” Emma countered and after a moment's of hesitation Regina reluctantly agreed with a nod and marched off, Emma following with a loud laugh. “But seriously, do you really need all this stuff?” she asked, looking down at her arms.

“I don't necessarily _need_ them, but I _want_ them.” Regina said simply, regally, her tone was of someone who was used to getting everything she wanted.

“That's... a bit selfish and greedy isn't it?” Emma asked with a slight scowl.

“Emma, I used to be a queen. I didn't actually need _anything_ in the traditional sense so what I needed and wanted weren't so different for me. I just thought of these things, loads of dresses and shoes and necklaces and books and paintings and even people sometimes, things I wanted to have, as things I needed. It got confused after a while when everyone around me jumped to my every demand. They made me feel like I really needed them so I thought of it like that too. I don't think of it as greedy, I think it's a habit of mine to want more of everything than I need...” Regina mused.

“I see. It's rather hard to imagine for me, I never really had anything and nobody cared what I wanted as a kid... But I can see the logic in it.” Emma said after a moment of stunned silence caused by this very personal, intimate insight into the other woman's thoughts that was as rare and as precious for Emma as a diamond.

“Anyways, let's go, buy something I actually do need.” Regina changed the topic, looking to the other side of the street with a smirk and as the blonde followed her line of sight her eyes widened in panic, her mouth going dry. A lingerie shop with skimpy, lacy, sexy underwear displayed in the shop window.

“No.” she groaned, shaking her head, praying that Regina was just joking. But the brunette looked around then crossed the street, heading straight for the shop's door.

She totally could not go shop underwear with Regina, the ideas it would get into her mind... Oh, she was not ready for them!

“Oh but I'm serious. If you're a good girl, you can even let me pick.” Regina called back, teasing mercilessly in a sultry tone that made Emma worry that she wasn't so good at hiding her attraction from the woman after all.

“So not funny!” she groaned before making her way after Regina into the lingerie shop, preparing herself for the absolute worst.

 


	4. Sloth

**Day 4- Sloth**

 

“Come on, Ma, you promised...” Henry whined as he stood at the end of the couch, looking at her with a mixture of a scowl and a pout. She wasn't quite sure hoe he managed it but it was partly Regina's narrowed eyebrows and angry set of jaw and her puppy eyes and pouty lips and it was ridiculously effective. On most days. In most occasions.

Certainly not today. She felt unable to even move a muscle, let alone stand up from the couch. She felt like it was an accomplishment in itself that she made it into the kitchen for a cup of coffee before falling back into the cushions. After the shopping spree yesterday she accompanied Regina on, she was exhausted. By the time they got back to the mansion and had dinner and a couple glasses of wine each (only after Henry went to sleep of course) Emma was too tired and tipsy to go back to the apartment so she just passed out in the living room.

Now her limbs felt like they were made of stones, her eyelids were heavy and her brain just slow.

“No, Henry... please don't make me.” she begged her son, attempting her own set of puppy eyes.

“Ma, we have to go, it's the Spring Festival, please!” Henry bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet.

“It's also a Saturday morning. Or more like, dawn...” Emma exaggerated.

“Ma, it's 9 am.” Henry pointed out, gesturing around the sunlit living room.  
“Ask your other mother.” Emma told him and flopped onto her other side, pushing her face into the pillow there to block out the light and possibly get a bit more sleep.

“Ask me what?” came the brunette's voice from the doorway and Emma's eyes snapped open, her head shooting upwards to look at Regina above the back of the couch.

Surprisingly, she was still in pajamas, wearing a deep red satin robe over it, her hair down but not at all tousled and messy like Emma's and her face was free of any make up. She looked mesmerizing.

“Hi! Good morning!” Emma said, grinning rather goofily. It wasn't the first night she spent on this couch but seeing Regina in the morning was a treat every time.

The moment was broken by Henry snorting loudly and rolling his eyes, sighing something that sounded suspiciously like 'pathetic' before he stomped out of the living room.

“You have ten minutes, Ma!” he called out to her above his shoulder.

“Good morning! What's wrong?” Regina asked, coming to stand next to the couch.

“Henry doesn't let me sleep some more.” Emma complained with a petulant, childish expression.

“Well he's right, it's late and today's the festival, you should be out there, doing sheriff duty.” Regina reminded her and Emma grimaced.

“This is the thank you for me playing your _sherpa_ around town?”

“Oh seriously, Miss Swan, you expected some kind of a reward? And don't be ridiculous, Storybrooke has no real mountains.” Regina scoffed.

“Well I wouldn't have minded a warm breakfast. Or just a 'thank you, Emma'.”

“Thank you, Emma.” Regina mimicked her tone. “There, happy now?” she rolled her eyes. “Get your butt up from my couch and you can have some eggs and toast with Henry before you take him to the festival and get on with your work. I don't want the citizens of my town be in any sort of danger because their sheriff is too lazy to get out of bed.” Regina said strictly and Emma swung her legs off the couch and stood up with a groan.

“You're cruel.”

“I'm responsible.” Regina said as she made her way into the kitchen. “I have to go too, I have mayoral business on the festival.”

“So you can take Henry! Good. There's no need for me to get out of the house...” Emma tried, a grin spreading on her face as she plopped down on a chair, slumping down so she was almost lying on it.

“Ma, don't be like that, it's going to be fun!” Henry chided her, bending above his bowl of cereals.

“For you, yeah... But I have to patrol the streets and keep the order lest some group of teenage delinquents decides to wreak havoc in town on this fine day.” Emma sighed and dropped her head on the tabletop, closing her eyes. The smell of eggs and bacon and coffee that filled the kitchen as Regina started to work on breakfast just helped to lull her back to sleep.

“Head up, eyes open. Don't you dare fall asleep on my table or I'll dump the eggs on your head.” Regina threatened making Emma groan.

“I'm tired.” she said, drawing out the word and then yawning for good measure.

“Don't be a child, Miss Swan.”

“You like children...” the blonde mumbled with still closed eyes, making Henry giggle into his milk.

“Don't encourage her, Henry.” Regina said. “I like children at the age of actual children, Miss Swan. Not above thirty.”

“Rude, I don't comment on _your_ age...” Emma shot back playfully.

“Open your eyes.” Regina commanded, putting a plate on the table. Emma opened one eye just to a slit but when she saw the plate was in front of Henry she closed it back. “I won't give you your breakfast until you do.” Regina said, noticing her movement.

“Does she do this with you every morning?” Emma asked from Henry in a pained voice.

“No, I can wake up normally.” Henry said, his mouth full.

“Don't know where you got that from.” Emma said, finally opening her eyes. “They're open, give me coffee.” she announced, earning a sharp glare from Regina. “Please.” she added, welcoming the steaming mug with a grateful smile.

It took Henry and Regina a whole hour of nagging and pleading and begging and whining and threats and hisses and some more threats to get Emma to take a shower, dress up in a shirt she borrowed from Regina and her jeans from yesterday and finally drag (like, literally drag) herself to the front door.

“Finally!” Henry shouted when he caught sight of his blonde mother coming down the stairs. He had been waiting for her in the hall for ten minutes.

“Your mother told me she'd give me a sleeping curse so I would sleep up until you decided to save me, if I didn't get a move on. I don't want to be under a curse, I heard enough about the fire room...” she grumbled as she pulled on her boots.

“Yeah, sure, let's go, Ma! You're so slow today, like a sloth...” Henry pulled open the front door.

“Haste makes waste, kid.” Emma stated, following him outside.

“Yeah, sure. Let's go!”

 


	5. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the story so far. I really truly planned on catching up with my delay in prompts but now I must admit my defeat... time had won. *sigh* :( Anyways, I'll probably post Envy later tonight but Pride will have to come tomorrow... Please tell me your opinions, feedback keeps me going! :)  
> Have a lovely rest of the last day of Swan Queen Week!

**Day 5- Wrath**

 

"Ma? Ma, come! Quickly!"

Henry's urgent call caused Emma to jerk forward, her eyes snapping wide open. She had been leaning back on the railing by the docks, resting her elbows on the iron at her back and tilting her head up towards the warm beams of the sun. It was so peaceful, the sounds of the festival, music and happily chattering people and laughter mixing into a lovely background noise. She was just enjoying the quiet and relaxing when Henry's voice brought her back to reality.

He was sprinting towards her, bypassing people strolling along, barely avoiding a collision with an old couple.

"Henry! What's wrong?" she asked after he profusely apologized to the elderly man and continued on towards her in a quick trot, now close enough that he could easily hear her.

"It's mom." Henry panted as he finally came into a stop in front of her. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and cold dread spread through her, worry overtaking her brain.

"What happened? Is she hurt? Is she in danger? Where is she?" she asked instantly and visibly deflated like a balloon in relief when Henry shook his head.

"What? No. She is the danger. Or will be pretty soon... To your mom." he explained.

"O-oh." Emma muttered. "Okay let's go, do some damage control while we can. You can tell me what's happened on the way there!" she said and they took off into the crowd, Henry leading the way.

* * *

 

By the time they got to the 'scene of the crime' a smaller circle formed around the Charmings and the seething Regina, watching with some sort of morbid curiosity.

"Who even puts bird paintings in their home? Let alone an office!" Regina snarked, gesturing wildly with her arms.

It would have been a ridiculous scene if it wasn't directed at her mother and if the possibility of Regina incinerating everyone in a five mile radius in her wrath wasn't one to consider and fear.

"And how can you even put on clothes like this? Even a blind grandma wouldn't wear that, it's so embarrassing. I mean, seriously, I like to believe, that no matter how much of a stupid brat you were, I taught you better fashion sense than this, Snow. That lilac atrocity and the checkered red and blue does not go together at all!"

"It's deep crimson, almost purple." Mary Margaret mumbled, her face flushed and her whole posture defeated. David had a comforting arm around her but even he couldn't stop Regina's tirades.

"All this just for the fact that she accidentally spilled her slushy on your mom's shirt?" Emma whispered incredulously to Henry.

"Yepp. You know mom." the boy whispered back. "And nobody can stop her, maybe just you..." he told her, just a tiny bit that old hero worship towards her sparkling in his eyes.

"Let's hope so." Emma muttered, squaring her shoulders and tilting her jaw from side to side as if she was preparing for a physical fight. She truly hoped they wouldn't get that far, Regina had a killer left hook... Her whole cheek was swollen for days after their first fight, she didn't want a repeat of that.

"And let's not even start on your daughter! The precious Savior, with her stupid blonde curls and those idiotic puppy eyes and smile and how can she even..." Regina raged.

"Okay, that's enough!" Emma cut her off, not in the mood to hear the brunette's most probably degrading opinion of her.

"Oh, here she is, all swagger and charm to save the day!" Regina turned towards her. "Well Sheriff Swan, lock me up because your mother drives me crazy! But lock her up too because it's a crime to be this infuriatingly naive and sickeningly sweet to everybody." Regina said.

"Calm down, Regina. And you all, please get moving, there's nothing to see here..." she announced, addressing the crowd.

"Nothing to see? Can't you see that she ruined my favorite shirt?" the brunette yelled, jabbing her finger towards a small patch on her cream colored shirt.

“I already said I'm sorry.” Mary Margaret mumbled quietly.

“What difference do you think your pathetic rue makes for me?” Regina gritted out with clenched teeth, advancing on the pixie haired brunette. “Who even drinks strawberry slushy at your age? How old are you, eight?” she mocked.

“Regina.” Emma murmured in a warning.

“Don't you dare Regina me, Emma Swan!” she snapped, rounding on Emma now and stalking towards until they were almost toe to toe, nose to nose. “You sleep in my house, you eat breakfast with my son and me, you wear my clothes and you think that gives you right to judge me?”

“That's not even your favorite shirt.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Does it matter?” Regina screamed. “You're just like your mother, even worse. The ultimate child. Thinking you can save the world when you can't even take care of yourself! Thinking you always know better when you are so fucking clueless about everything...” Regina growled, the fire in her eyes burning even harder now, fueled by her new anger towards Emma. So much so that she didn't even notice the curse word that slipped out of her mouth in public, well-in the earshot of at least three children.

“Oh yeah? Because you, you know everything, don't you Regina? You're the perfect mayor, the perfect mother, the perfect woman...” Emma hissed, failing not the rise to the bait, inching even closer to the brunette, forgetting about everything and everyone around them.

“No, I don't claim to be perfect but at least I know my faults, I know myself. And I see the things that are right in front of my eyes. At least _I_ don't lie to myself.”

“Oh, that's rich coming from you, Miss I-make-my-own-destiny-yet-I-believe-in-stupid-pixie-dust...”

“Moms, stop it!” Henry's voice sounded from somewhere behind them.

“Henry, stay out of this. If you have a problem with the choices I make, Miss Swan, maybe you shouldn't stay silent about them... You haven't in the past, what changed?” Regina taunted.

“Okay, that's rather enough, I believe.” sounded an airy, calm voice behind them and suddenly they were pulled apart by a strong magical pull. Maleficent sauntered between them with a smile, putting a hand on Regina's arm. “Quite the show you two put on. Now time to cool off and straighten your minds, this rage is clouding all your common senses. Emma, I believe you should take a walk, it's time for another patrol and Regina dear, come, let's get you out of that shirt.” she said and before anyone could say another word she waved her hand and she and Regina were gone in thick gray mist.

Emma blinked, feeling embarrassment flood her and take the place of the anger that was burning in her veins just a moment ago. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to get so riled up about basically nothing. Damn Regina, only she could have such an effect on her, it was unnerving, really.

“You okay, Ma?” Henry's tentative voice reached her ear and she turned towards him.

“Yes, I'm sorry you had to hear this, Henry. Maleficent's right, I should take a walk...” she muttered with a weak smile. She took off, hoping to get lost in the crowd fast. She really needed some air to clear her mind.

 


	6. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely, but I made it, it still counts as tonight... Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you enjoy! :)

**Day 6- Envy**

"It's so not fair. She's so not fair." Emma sighed and took a gulp of her drink.

"Why's that?"

"She's literally so perfect. Like... how can her hair look that pretty all the time? And it is all the time, I saw her hair in the morning and it's beautiful..." Emma murmured dreamily. "And her voice! Damn. It makes me feel things I shouldn't be able to feel just by a voice... Have you ever been obsessed with someone's voice? And I'd give anything to hear her sing... how stupid is that! And the way she holds herself, so aware of herself and confident and strong all the time. And she's such a perfect mother... I could never manage to be such a great mom, Henry is so lucky. I just... How can I both want her and want to be her?" she trailed off, confusion spreading on her face. "Can I be envious of the woman I'm in love with?"

"I dunno, Emma, you just sound drunk to me." Ruby chuckled.

"I'm serious Rubes. I totally envy the way she can lead this town, the way she believes in herself. It makes her so beautiful."

"You know you're beautiful too, Emma."

"Not like her. I wish I could be as radiant as her... Maybe then, she'd notice me."

"Oh come on, she notices you." Ruby tried to cheer her up, waving her hand to order another round of beers.

"Yeah, like a bothersome insect or spit out gum on the sole of her shoe. I'm so out of her league..." Emma pouted, feeling incredibly hopeless.

"That's not true."

"You know, I just wish I could ignore her the way she ignores me. I envy how she's so cool. Or at least looks totally cool and unbothered when she wants to."

"I've seen the way she looks at you, Emma, the way she fights with you. Or sometimes even _for_ you. She's anything but unbothered when it comes to you..."

"And Maleficent..." Emma muttered darkly. "How dare she sweep in and save the day like that? It's _my_ job to do that! _I_ was supposed to break up that fight. And she walked up with her magic and that knowing-stupid-smile on her face like she knew something noone else did and her 'let's get you out of that shirt'....Ughh!!!" Emma dropped her head onto the counter and let it thud against the wood a couple times. "I wanna be the one to say that and go home with Regina. I wanna be the only one who can calm her down, who knows her and knows what she needs."

"Well then, why are you here, drinking your sorrows away with me? Go and fight for her..." Ruby told her.

"You know... You know, you're right! You're right, Ruby, that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Emma exclaimed and jumped off the stool, heading for the exit with slightly wobbly but determined steps.

* * *

 

"Regina! Regina!" she shouted, her fist hitting the mansion's front door with abandon. “Regina, open up!”

The door flew open, revealing the rather angry brunette with a glass of cider in her hand.

“Miss Swan?” she asked warily.

“Of course your hair is perfect even now. At God knows how late...” Emma chuckled dryly.

“What?” Regina asked.

“Your hair. Anyways. Hello Regina.”

“What are you doing here, Miss Swan?” Regina asked, starting to look impatient and totally ready to shut the door in Emma's face..

“You know you aren't fair.” Emma scowled, crossing her arms.

“What are you even talking about... Are you drunk?” the brunette narrowed her eyes. “You are. Go home, Emma, good night.”

“I may be but, you...”

“Is everything okay here?” Maleficent's voice came from inside and as the woman showed up at Regina's shoulder Emma suddenly saw red.

“What is she doing here?” she growled.

“Miss Swan, what I do with a friend of mine in my home is certainly not your business.” Regina stated coldly.

“A friend of yours, huh..” Emma mocked with a smirk. “Just a friend? It's pretty late, Regina.”

“What are you insinuating, Miss Swan?” Regina asked lowly. “You know what, no, I don't even care. Why are you here?”

“I'm here because... I want you to know that it's totally not okay that you're so damn flawless." Emma said and Regina just blinked in confusion. "I just want to be so classy like you, I want to be smart and sassy like you. I want to be self-assured and independent and strong like you. I wish I could be so at ease with Henry, with children. I was so awkward and almost panicked when I first came here...I was in awe of how you dealt with him. How easily you could talk to him and let him feel like an equal, how you cared for him, how after a while, after he started to believe in you again, you just slipped back into your routines and into the relationship you had. And it's just getting stronger with every day. You can show your love like nobody else, you're so fierce and I wish I could be more like you so you'd spend your time with me instead of her..." she motioned towards Maleficent.

"Oh, it's going down tonight. Seems like she got her shit together after all..." Maleficent smirked.

"She's wasted, Mal." Regina replied, talking about Emma like she wasn't even there.

"Give her a chance, dear. I better be off, talk to you tomorrow!" she came up to Regina and pecked her cheek with an insolent smile, teasing eyes on Emma all the while. Then she was gone.

"What was that about?" Emma asked.

"Are you jealous?" Regina answered her question with one of her own.

"I can't be jealous about something I don't have." Emma mumbled, somehow her numb brain remembering a vocabulary lesson from ages ago.

"Yes, I'm aware of the word's meaning... The question remains." Regina said, looking more and more amused.

"I am envious of the part she plays in your life, yes."

"You really are worse than your parents" Regina shook her head, taking a step closer to Emma. "Completely clueless." she advanced another step, now close enough to touch the blonde. Which she did, with her next words, she reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "A total jealous idiot." she smiled.

"I can't be..." Emma started stupidly but Regina cut her off.

"You see, Emma, that's the point, actually. You can not be _envious_ because she never _had_ me. You, on the other hand... You're jealous." she said softly.

"What? I don't understand..." Emma said, her head spinning from the alcohol and Regina's proximity. The brunette was so alluring and so close... And whatever control she previously had of this situation was long gone, she was tumbling along with the flow, completely confused.

She absolutely didn't expect what came next though as Regina grasped her collar and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. Their lips moved together, Emma quickly reacting and kissing the brunette back eagerly, her arms moving to encircle Regina and pull her as close as possible. When they finally broke apart, they were both catching their breaths.

"What?" Emma gasped, still utterly baffled and making Regina laugh.

"I really don't know what I expected, falling for a Charming..." she chuckled.

"Falling... you... me?" Emma slowly put together the pieces.

"Come, darling, you are pretty out of it. You should have a good night's sleep. We'll talk in the morning!" she promised, pressing one last small kiss on Emma's lips before leading her into the mansion and to the living room.

 


	7. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is two days late, but I'm finally done with it! It's been a great ride, even though this is totally not what I planned in the beginning... Thank you all for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Comments, kudos and any and all kind of feedback is always appreciated and it makes my days brighter! :)

**Day 7- Pride**

 

The next morning Emma groggily sat on the couch, trying to blink the blurs of her dream away and come back to reality. A frown was etched onto her face as she cleared her thoughts, sorting them out into the 'dream' and 'actually happened' categories.

“Wait...oh...” she muttered as one particular scenario came to her mind and as she slowly looked around, realizing where exactly she was a blush crept up her neck, flushing her face. “Oh shit.” she let her head fall. And in the instant her eyes slipped closed in embarrassment another flash appeared in her mind, this time making her snap her eyes wide open. “Oh my God.” she whispered. Did Regina really kiss her last night? Could it have only been a dream?

“Good morning, I see you're finally up!” came the all too familiar voice of the brunette who invaded her thoughts and dreams.

“Regina!” Emma shot off the couch and spun around, a slight wave of nausea hitting her from the sudden movement but she forgot everything as soon as her eyes settled on the other woman. Regina wore a tight red dress, obviously dressed for work, her hair done in a loose bun and her make up light. She was breathtaking. Especially with the images that now haunted Emma's mind, half of her hopeful that it actually happened and the other half thinking she must have gone mad.

“Hello, dear.” Regina seemed to sense the conflict in the blonde's voice because she stepped into the room with a soft smile.

“Is it real? Did it really happen?” Emma asked tentatively, avoiding Regina's eyes, afraid of the answer that had the power to break her into tiny pieces.

“You mean, did you or did you not show up on my doorstep drunk and told me you wished you were as sophisticated as I was?” Regina asked with a teasing smile. “Because, yes you did.”

“Oh, I hoped I dreamed that part...” Emma muttered, making Regina chuckle. “But no, I mean did you really kiss the living daylights out of me?” she asked, finally lifting her eyes and meeting those capturing brown ones.

“Well you can't really blame it all on me.” Regina sassed, coming closer. “But yes...It did happen.” she smiled, reaching out to stroke down Emma's arm and intertwine their fingers. Then she looked up from under her eyelashes and Emma saw something she never thought she'd see in Regina Mills's eyes, self-consciousness. Shyness. Fear of rejection. With a small, carefully repressed, yet not completely dissipated sparkle of hope under it all.

It took Emma's breath away. This complex, honest, powerful emotion that was caused by her. That was directed at her.

Without saying a word, knowing she wouldn't be adequate enough to express how she felt, she squeezed Regina's hand then pulled the other woman closer and putting their joined hands at the other woman's back, she embraced the brunette while pressing a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips.

“Thank God I didn't just dream that part...” she breathed into the kiss when they pulled apart for a moment before diving back in for another press of the lips, another dance of the tongues.

“Finally!” came an excited yell from the doorway, making them spring apart. “Also ew, gross.” Henry scrunched up his face for a second before grinning at them. “Sorry to interrupt, but we're gonna be late.” he reminded his mothers.

“Yes, of course... I'll..I'll go..um.. make breakfast.” Regina stuttered, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks as she ran a hand through her hair, shooting Emma a small smile before backing out of the room.

“I'll take a quick shower.” Emma told Henry who gave her a thumbs up before following his other mother.

When she was alone the blonde allowed herself a moment of pure giddiness, jumping up and down and dancing around a bit, silently mouthing 'Yes!' several times before she knocked a book off the coffee table, making a loud noise.

“Emma?” came the concerned voice from the couch.

“I'm okay, no worries!” she rushed to reply, putting the book back and jogging out of the room towards the bathroom, feeling like her hungover was gone all of a sudden.

 

* * *

 

“When can I tell people?” Emma asked from Regina later that day. They were both in the brunette's office, sitting across from each other at the desk, enjoying a quiet lunch break together.

"Seriously, Emma?" Regina rolled her eyes but with the smile spreading on her face it was more affectionate than annoyed.

"Yes, honestly, I wanna tell the whole town, shout it from the hilltops. You, Regina 'Sexy-as-hell-badass-sass-queen' Mills are mine..."

"Hmm, I don't remember ever telling you about my middle name." Regina joked, grinning teasingly.

"Come on, Regina. I wanna walk down Main Street holding hands with you and take you out to dinner and put my arm around you in Granny's and play footsie under the table..." she murmured, playfully reaching out and brushing her foot against the other woman's calf, taking delight in the way she sucked in a breath."And kiss you all the time. And I mean all the time. I want everybody to know you're my girlfriend." Emma said, a beam lighting up her whole face.

Regina sat silently for a moment, stunned by the words, by the emotion hitting her all of a sudden, her face blushing. Emma made her feel so treasured, so precious, so worthy it was totally new for her but if possible, it made her fall for the blonde even more. She reached out and linked her fingers with Emma's on top of her desk with a gentle smile.

“How about we grab dinner with your parents and Henry tonight? If we tell your mother, let alone if we do it in the establishment where Ruby Lucas is the waitress, I bet everyone in town will know by tomorrow.” she suggested with a smirk.

“Hey!” Emma let out an indignant yelp but after a second of consideration she conceded. “Okay, you're actually probably right. But still...”

“So is that a yes?” Regina asked.

“Of course, I'll text them.”

* * *

 

Later that night Emma walked up the front steps of Granny's, feeling just the slightest bit of nervous. She knew her parents would probably be a bit upset, even though they long-ago buried the hatchet with Regina and now were pretty good friends, it would be a lot to consider their only daughter in love with their once mortal enemy. Well she could only hope they'd come around quickly because she had never been so happy before...

She caught sight of her family sitting in a booth close to the entrance, all of them talking peacefully while they waited for her to arrive. She pushed the door open and her eyes immediately connected with Regina's, who looked towards the door as if she was sensing her presence.

“Emma, hi!” Mary Margaret greeted her happily but Emma only had time to shoot her a smile because Regina was suddenly up and moving towards her with a mischievous and slightly dangerous glint in her brown eyes.

As she reached the blonde, she cupped her face in both hands and connected their lips in a feverish, fierce kiss. It was possessive and passionate and caught Emma completely off guard for a moment before she kissed back with equal fervor, letting out a small gasp when she felt Regina deepen the kiss momentarily before pulling away. The brunette ended the kiss with a few lingering pecks on Emma's lips, sweet and soft unlike the wild way it started. Then she rested her forehead against the blonde's and whispered so only she could hear.

“I think they must have gotten the main idea after that.”

A chuckle broke out of Emma and she snaked an arm around Regina, pulling her in for another quick, chaste kiss.

“And you say I'm the child.”

 


End file.
